


Sometime After Midnight

by Guinan333



Series: Sometime Around Midnight [1]
Category: Berena - Fandom
Genre: #berena tbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinan333/pseuds/Guinan333
Summary: A continuation to "Sometime Around Midnight"...New Year’s Eve had been a surprise for both Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell. Neither had anticipated a connection so charged with energy when they had sat side by side at the bar. What seemed to be a random meeting turned into so much more over an evening full of conversation and confessions.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Sometime Around Midnight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: to be continued... (Berena Summer Sequel Event)





	Sometime After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometime Around Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894433) by [Guinan333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinan333/pseuds/Guinan333). 



Sometime After Midnight

New Year’s Eve had been a surprise for both Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell. Neither had anticipated a connection so charged with energy when they had sat side by side at the bar. What seemed to be a random meeting turned into so much more over an evening full of conversation and confessions. 

The lift had deposited the pair just down from Bernie’s door. The air crackled with anticipation at every touch and each furtive glance as they made their way to the room. The blonde held the door open and gently guided Serena through, not quite letting go of her hand. Serena momentarily scanned the room as she made her way in. She turned towards her companion. 

“Splashed out indeed, Ber-- “

Bernie tugged the woman towards her and pivoted so that Serena was flush against the door. The voracity of the kiss was unexpected but inevitable. One hand cradled the back of the brunette’s neck, the other still locked with Serena’s and pressed to the door above her head. Serena gave a low moan as Bernie moved her mouth to that spot just at her pulse point. “Thank you, Fleur,” she murmured.

Occupied as she was, Bernie snorted, a pause, then rested her forehead on the crook of her partner’s neck before looking into her eyes. “I’m going to have to meet this Fleur if you’re thinking of her at this moment.”

“Only a moment of gratitude,” she tempered as Bernie resumed moving slowly across her clavicle. A quiet whimper followed.

Serena guided Bernie’s head up towards her, hands on her cheeks. She kissed her deeply once then again, took her hand and led her to the bed. “The only name I want to say is yours.” She smirked as she sat on the edge. 

Bernie grinned wide. “I’ll see what I can do about that,” she chuffed as she gave Serena a playful shove which had the brunette giggling as she fell back. 

~~~~~

The sun broke through the crack in the hotel room curtains the light finding Bernie. With a grimace she rolled over burrowing her head into the pillow next to her. She swung her arm over with expectation of a soft, warm body to curl into. Her eyes opened and she sighed deeply. Her hand rested on a slip of paper where Serena should have been. “Must find coffee. Back soon.” Bernie smiled at the little lopsided heart she had drawn.

As Bernie curled back under the duvet, there was a soft knock at the door. She wrapped herself in the thick cover and scooted to the door. Looking through the peephole she found Serena staring back holding fresh coffee and a small bag. ‘I could get used to this,’ she mused.

Aloud and through the door, “I didn’t order room service,” she teased. 

Serena moved closer, one eye peered directly into Bernie’s. “Oh, I think you’re going to want this service, ma’am.” Serena timed her words perfectly as an elderly couple passed behind her. 

The blonde pulled the door open and hauled Serena in. She turned back to offer the couple a quick salute before closing the door. “Bloody hell. You are something,” she laughed. 

“So you’ve said,” Serena retorted. She used her free hand to pull Bernie into sweet kiss, backing away just a hair to smile and lean in for a final peck. “Hope you like it strong and hot.”

Bernie took the proffered cup. “That just how I like it.” She took a solid swallow and savored the taste. “That’s good.”

“Hmmm…” Serena agreed after her first taste. “It is good.” She leaned over and kissed Bernie once more. “Good morning.”

Bernie hummed. “Morning. I had fun last night. It was--”

The brunette smiled widely. “Oh, God… It was”. Serena demurred a bit. “So, um, what happens next?”

Bernie reached for Serena’s hand, gave a squeeze of reassurance. “Well, I’m hoping to have dinner with this amazing woman I met recently. Hopefully it’ll lead to breakfast. Then dinner. Then— “.

Serena stopped her with a long and loving kiss. “I would like that very much.” 

“By the way…” She pulled back to take another sip of her coffee. 

Bernie turned her eyes to Serena, eyebrows raised in askance.

“That ED job you mentioned last night…”

“Yes?” 

Serena looked down then back to Bernie. “Looks like we’re going to be colleagues. I’m the clinical lead on their AAU.” She smiled shyly and gave a shrug.


End file.
